Interruptions
by callmebethanyyy
Summary: Ty and Amy are getting sick of all the interruptions they are facing, so decide to do something about it. Spoilers until beginning of Season 10


It was an early Tuesday morning and Ty woke up, fully expecting Amy to be next to him, but to his surprise when he rolled over, she wasn't there. He opened his eyes and saw a note on her bedside table that read ' _Sorry for leaving, but I heard Georgie in the barn and we have gone to check the horses in the back field. I didn't want to wake you, you looked so peaceful. See you later xxx'._ He stretched and sat up, looking at the clock and realising it was 9:30am, he groaned and got up and walked over to the kitchen where he made himself a quick cup of coffee and drank it at the table while checking the news on his phone. After finishing his morning coffee, Ty walked into the bathroom and grabbed a quick shower.

* * *

After he was finished, he grabbed a towel and dried himself, as he was getting dried, he realised that he had forgotten his clothes, "Damn it! Every time!" he mumbled to himself. Knowing that he was alone, he ran out of the bathroom, only to be startled by a loud bang, "Oh my god!" Lou exclaimed, closing her eyes.

He immediately ran back into the bathroom and hid behind the door, "Jeeze Lou! What are you doing here?!" He exclaimed.

"I was just bringing the laundry up from the house! I thought I was doing you both a favour… I am so sorry!" She stammered, not really knowing what to think.

"Well, thanks Lou, but I'll sort it out after I get ready… Can you please, leave?" He asked as he popped his head around the bathroom door.

"Yeah… I'll see you, uhm, later on. Are you and Amy coming over to the house for lunch?" She asked.

"No, it's okay, I'm going to cook us something seeing as it's the first day off I have had for a week. See you all later," he replied.

"Okay, have fun!" Lou laughed and turned around to leave the loft, "Oh by the way… I think it will be better not to mention this to anyone."

"Not mention what to anyone?" Amy asked as she came up the steps.

"Oh nothing, I'll let Ty explain. Have a nice day!" Lou laughed and walked down the stairs.

* * *

Ty groaned, "Oh my god…"

"Erm… why is the washing all over the floor? And why are you hiding behind the bathroom door?"

"Well… I grabbed a shower and I only realised after that I had forgotten to take my clothes with me… so you know, I went to do the quick dash to the cupboard to grab some clothes and Lou just happened to be bringing up the washing…" He said, walking out the bathroom with a towel around his waist this time, "Hey! It's not funny!" he exclaimed as he saw Amy try to hide her laughter.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't laugh, but seriously hun, that is one of the funniest things that has happened in a while!" She said, while walking over to him.

Ty pouted playfully and wrapped his arms around her, "Good morning," he said giving her a kiss, "I missed you this morning."

"Mmm good morning," She replied, kissing him back.

Ty placed his hand on Amy's belly and said, "So, how are you and the little one this morning? I wish you were here when I woke up, I was going to make us both breakfast."

"We're good, I didn't feel sick what so ever, and I was going to leave it but Georgie seemed like she needed to talk. Her and Adam had an argument about the fact that Georgie didn't want to do maths work today and he did… you know what teenage girls are like, it was best I spoke to her," Amy replied, "I missed you though. So… you were going to make me breakfast, eh?"

"Yeah, I was. I was gonna be an adorable guy and make you breakfast in bed and everything," He informed her.

"I'm gutted I missed it!" She exclaimed, "Although… I could easily throw on some sweats and a shirt and get back into bed?"

Ty raised his eyebrow, "Hmm I'm sure I could help you with that…" He mumbled kissing along her jaw and down her neck as he started slowly undoing the buttons on her shirt and walking her over to the bed.

"Mmm but what about breakfast?" she asked.

"Let's make it lunch," Ty murmured against her neck, sending shivers down her spine.

"Sounds like a good pla…"

"AMY! AMY! ADAM JUST…. Oh…" Georgie exclaimed as she ran up the stairs, "I'm sorry. I'll go back downstairs…"

Ty groaned, "You better go… that sounded… urgent… I'll go and get dressed and make us some lunch."

"I'm sorry Ty…" She replied.

"It's okay… You know, I honestly have no idea how we ever had time to make this baby! Especially with all these interruptions!" Ty laughed.

"I know… I kind of regret not getting a door now…" She replied, while doing up her shirt buttons.

"Nah, it's very rare that something like this happens, besides, it saved us a bit of money not getting one, so it's all good." Ty replied, "Now you go and see what is wrong with Georgie."

Amy gave him one last kiss and went downstairs, while Ty went and got dressed and started on lunch.

* * *

Amy came back up just as he had finished, "Wow, this looks lovely," She complimented.

"Why thank you, now go and sit down and I'll bring it over," He replied, smiling at her. He put their lunch on the table and the pair of them sat and ate the food.

"Wow, that lunch was amazing. Thank you," Amy said, placing her knife and fork onto the plate.

"Well, I know we haven't spent much time together recently and I really did just want this day to be us two. So, tonight, I have booked us tickets to see the new Bridget Jones film after dinner and I have a table reserved at Bella's at 7:30. What do you think?" He asked.

Amy smiled, "Ty, that sounds amazing. Thank you."

"You're welcome, now why don't I clean up in here and you go and take a bath and relax or something?" He suggested.

"I have an even better idea, why don't you come and join me? Then we can both relax before tonight," She said.

"Hmm, I like that idea even more," He replied standing up and kissing her forehead, "I'll quickly wash these and then come and join you."

"Okay, see you in a minute!" Amy said as she got up and went into the bathroom.

Once the dishes were washed, Ty walked into the bathroom. He saw that Amy was already in the bath and laughed, "Have you left any room for me?"

"I'm sure there's enough room for the both of us," She laughed as Ty started to get undressed. She scooted forward and made room for him to sit down.

"Ahh, this is nice. I do love days like this where we basically spend all day with each other," Amy sighed, leaning back into Ty.

"Same, although, the way it has gone today it makes me wish we were still back at the trailer! Minus the cold… and lack of bathroom facilities… I used to love our lazy days in the trailer," He said.

"Same, they were great. We still get to do that here when we want to, the family are usually pretty good when it comes to being considerate," She laughed.

"Yeah, they are…" Ty started.

"Amy, Ty? You up here?" Jack shouted from the top of the loft stairs.

"We were saying?" Ty whispered as he put his head back against the wall, "Yeah Jack?" he shouted through the bathroom door – which thankfully, he had closed.

They heard Jack walk around, "Oh… uhm, we tried calling you but your phones are off but Lisa is planning the dinner and needs to know whether you're coming over?" he asked.

"No, we are out tonight… We'll see you tomorrow," Ty shouted through the door.

"Okay, have a good night. See you both tomorrow," Jack replied.

When the pair of them finally heard footsteps going down the stairs of the loft, they sighed, "Okay. I have to ask, why is it best that we didn't get a door… With a lock?" Amy asked, looking back at him.

"To save a few dollars… It really doesn't seem worth it now, does it!" Ty laughed.

"It really doesn't," Amy replied.

"So what do you say, we go, get dressed and measure up the stair way for a door?" he asked.

"Nah, I'm comfy here, besides, I think we should just leave it for now. We can do it at the weekend, when we have more time," She replied.

"Yeah, good idea. I'm off all weekend unless I'm needed at a callout so it seems like it will be a perfect time to do it," He said, "Are you going to tell me what was going on with Georgie and Adam?"

"Oh, apparently he texted her saying he wasn't coming round today unless they were studying for their next lot of exams and she told Lou and Lou said they needed to do work and Georgie got annoyed because she feels that all she ever does with him is work, and she just needed to vent, typical teenager stuff!" She replied.

"Ah to be 16 again, well, I don't like thinking about me at 16, but we'll say 17," He sighed, "Me and you dancing around each other for a year and like everyone could see it but you and then when you did, I took off! Georgie should be glad her boyfriend isn't like me at that age!" He laughed.

"Who would have thought that those two teenagers back then, would end up married and living in the loft above the barn," Amy asked.

"I know, I'll never forget the first time I met you, especially when I spooked the horses and then you nearly ran me over with that horse. How things change, eh?" Ty laughed.

"I know… Right, I'm going to go and start getting ready, are you coming too?" She asked.

"Just five more minutes," Ty replied, wrapping his arms around her middle and pulling her back into his chest. The pair of them sat for a while longer before they absolutely had to get ready.

* * *

"Thank you so much for tonight," Amy said, scooting over in the truck so sit closer to her husband, "It was just what we needed."

"You're welcome, so did you enjoy the film?" He asked.

"Yeah, it was amazing. Thankfully we don't have those problems with our little nugget," She said, rubbing her stomach, "I can't believe, that in seven and a half months, we are going to be parents."

"I know, I can already tell that this year is going to be the best year of my life," he replied, "I love you."

"I love you, too." She replied.

* * *

They pulled up to the ranch and saw that Caleb's truck was there, "That's funny… I wonder what he's doing here…" Ty said.

"Come on… let's go and see what he wants," Amy replied as they got out the truck.

As the pair of them walked up the stairs, they saw that Caleb was fast asleep on the couch. Ty walked over and shook him, "Erm, what are you doing here?"

"Cass and I had an argument… Is it okay if I kip on the couch for tonight?" Caleb replied, trying to supress a yawn.

"I think you were already doing that…" Amy mumbled.

"I don't have anywhere else to go and it's too cold to sleep in my truck…" Caleb said, giving them his best 'puppy-dog' face.

"Alright, alright. Just for tonight," Amy sighed.

"Thank you both, so much!" Caleb yawned, "You're the best friends ev-" he had fallen asleep mid-sentence and started to snore.

Amy groaned and looked at Ty, "Okay, we are going to the hardware store first thing and getting ourselves a door!"

Ty laughed, "I'm with you 100%."

The end.


End file.
